For recent years, with the prosperous developments of mobile technologies, various mobile devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet computer, a phablet, a wearable device and the like, are rapidly improved and widely popularized. Every mobile device requires a specific operating system (OS) to drive, to coordinate and to manage multiple basic operations in the mobile device. Currently, the application programming interface (API), consisting of a series of instructions and source codes used for communicating with the specific OS, are opened to the public, including general users, ordinary consumers or technical persons. So people are free to use the instructions and codes provided in API, to program or to compile various application programs (Apps), such as a mobile game App, a finical App, a LBS service App, a communication App, a GPS-based App and so on, executable on the mobile device.
However, as known to the public, developing an App capable of running on the currently most popular Android smart phone is never to be an easy thing to do after all. A developer must get started from very initial stage and has to learn some knowledge like the Android SDK developing platform, the Eclipse developing environment, the Web related technologies, and the Java syntax etc., in order to well use the API to design and develop a good App. Usually the developer must be a senior professional programmer. Thus, even though an ordinary user comes up with a good idea, it is never easy to turn it into a real App operable and executable a mobile device for the ordinary user.
This is to say, in order to program an App running on the mobile device, the developer must have quite professional capability and foundation regarding programming. For a minimum requirement, the developer shall understand the Html language, Java language, Android system and iOS system at least. Except the good programming capability, developing a successful application program further requires the very attractive digital contents. Therefore, to accomplish an application program is actually a laboring demanding task and also requires massive designs and plans. An ordinary user or consumer can never have an opportunity to develop one's own application program to run on a mobile device.
Hence, there needs a very convenience and simplified way to establish an application program. Especially there is a need to provide an ease way by which every ordinary user and general consumer can simply and easily establish one's own application program, in particular to establish an App having a capability of dynamically linking, calling and loading a dynamic link function (DLF) library during the execution, which means the App can link, call and load an external DLF library when the App is executing.
There is a need to solve the above deficiencies/issues.